The present invention relates to an optical memory element with wiich at least one of information recording, reproducing and erasing operations is performed through application of a laser beam.
Recently, various R & D efforts have been made in many fields to meet the increasing demand for optical memory elements of higher density and larger capacity. Particularly, an add-on memory with which the user can add information and an add-on and erasable memory with which the user can add information or erase the recorded information have a wide range of the applications. Various materials and systems have found been therefore proposed for these types of optical memory elements. TeOx, TeSe or TeC may be used as materials for former memory systems, while a thin film made of a rare earth transition metal alloy such as GdTbGe, GdTbDyFe or TbFeCo may be used as a material for such memory elements. However, many of these materials used for a recording medium, which is a key component of the add-on or the add-on and erasable memory lack corrosion resistance or are easily oxidized. The oxidization of the recording medium results in diminished recording sensitivity.